The Black Book Of Shadows
by nikki eats cake
Summary: The group is off on a trip along with angel,portia and jen.The car breaks down and the only way for help is through the cursed woods.Those who enter shall not come out alive.The biggest clue itself is hiding among the 8 wanderers.Will they solve it or die


"Jen get your ass here right now! We'll be late!" Portia yelled from her new Silver Odyssey. Leather seated. Surround sound system and newly added vibration system. With no response she sighed exasperatedly, put her car on park mode, and then jumped out of the drivers seat. She jogged up to the door and rapped on the door loudly. The brass handle made a loud clunk sound as it hit the solid oak door. Before she could step back the door flung open. A large Suitcase welcomed her. From behind the suitcase her best friend Jennifer's face poked out enthusiastically. Jen carefully tucked a loose strand of chestnut brown hair behind her ear. Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling as usual and her lips sparkled from her pink glossy lip balm.  
  
"Sorry that It took so long. I got caught up packing my bags." She grinned.  
  
"Bags? As in plural? We're going camping-not on a world trip!" She pointed.  
  
Jennifer smiled sheepishly and then stepped out from behind the suitcase.  
  
"Yeah yeah! I know. But a girl's got to look her best don't she?"  
  
"Jen! This is a friendly camping trip not a walk down the red carpet with hottie guys which have the killer smiles."  
  
"Honestly Tee! Don't be so sarcastic!"  
  
"Not being sarcastic. It's called being rational."  
  
"Don't be so uptight!" She laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever Jen." Portia smiled to herself and then bent down to pick up her bright neon pink Suitcase.  
  
"You know Jen," Portia joked. "We could cause as accident with this suitcase. You just had to pick the pink one didn't you?"  
  
Jennifer pouted and then she too started to giggle. They both trudged down the steps and loaded the suitcase in the boot along with the camping gear and Portia's medium sized duffel bag and sleeping bag. Finally they got all their stuff into the boot, and they were ready to pick the others up. Portia got into the driver's side while Jen lounged around in the middle row, fiddling with the TV. Portia started the ignition and swerved the car away from the curb. Not long after they arrived at Zeke's house where Stokely, Stan, Delilah, Casey, Angel and Zeke were lying on the roof of the house.  
  
Jennifer slid the door aside and ran to the ladder that rested in the side of the house. Delilah held the Ladder while Jennifer climbed up to give Zeke a slobbery kiss. Zeke grinned and then put on a straight face again.  
  
"Eh Hem.um we better get going." He said and started to climb down. Slowly everyone was dragging their luggage, which lay at the bottom of the ladder across the lawn to the Car. Zeke had sneaked in his scat pens. Wherever he went he always took scat just in case there were aliens around. Just as Casey got into the car next to Portia, out of the corner of his eye he spotted something scuttle across the grass. He was a hundred percent intimidated.  
  
"Portia! What the hell is that?" He whispered in a low voice. "What's what babe?" She asked curiously, turning to him.  
  
"That-" He pointed to where the creature was when he last saw it but it was no longer in sight.  
  
"Um.Never mind." He blushed. "Just a bit freaked out about this whole trip. You know-cause of-."  
  
"I know Case. Never mind honey." She smiled and gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Everyone in? Buckled? Got everything?" She asked loudly so she could be heard among the chatter in the back. A chorus of yes's reassured her and she started the car. Taking one last look in the rear view mirror she buckled her seatbelt and then swerved out of the driveway and sped down the road.  
  
Out of sight, out of mind huh? Too true. As they drove away from the house that held a lot of memories of the invasion before, all their worries were washed away.  
  
A/N Hey! Sorry the chapter is short. I just wanted to change the scene and as new writers I'm not very good at changing the scene. I'll try working a bit on that and sorry for you description lovers. Now excuse me while I relax and watch The Faculty, on the FIRST day of the holidays..well first half day of the holidays anyways. Summer's here and its too hot to stay inside. Laters. 


End file.
